eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Challenge Accepted
''Challenge Accepted ''is a segment that premiered on 6 September 2016 and concluded on 29 October 2016. It is a talent showdown for local celebrities invited to perform unusual yet entertaining challenges. The challenges range from hiphop dancing while wearing a mascot costume to singing while diving inside a pool tank. After a series of elimination rounds, actress-singer Isabel Granada was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. Her challenge was dancing the tango while dressed up as a homeless rugged beggar ("tangong grasa"). A separate Dabarkads edition was later held after the cast of the noontime show was asked to undergo the same challenges as the celebrities. Overview Contestant selection Fifty-eight local celebrities were invited to accept the challenge and compete in the segment. They include comedians, dancers, singers, actors, models, and professional basketball players. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from Mondays to Fridays. Each daily round featured two new contestants who must complete the challenge of the week. The celebrity contestants may use costumes, backup dancers, and other props in order to enliven their performances. Thirty-six people were taken from the studio audience to judge the competition. An Eat Bulaga! ''Dabarkads joined the panel as the thirty-seventh judge. Daily winners advanced to the weekly finals of the competition '''Weekly finals' The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays. The four or five daily winners competed once again performing the same challenge of the week. A panel of thirty-seven judges decided the winner of the competition. The weekly winners then moved on to the Best of the Best rounds, which involved competing against the other weekly champions of other challenges. After the announcement of the winner, the Eat Bulaga! hosts introduced the challenge for the following week. A non-competing guest celebrity then demonstrated the challenge. Best of the Best The winners of each challenge the competed against one another. Each contestant performed their own challenge that had been assigned to them originally. A panel of thirty-seven judges decided the winner of the competition. The Best of the Best winners then moved on to the grand finals of the competition. Wildcard rounds Contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their level-up performance, retaining the original challenge that they were assigned with. The wildcard winners joined the other Best of the Best champions in the grand finals. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 29 October 2016, during the Halloween special of Eat Bulaga!. Hence, the level-up performances of the four grand finalists were also Halloween-themed. The panel of judges included blogger Jake Ejercito and Eat Bulaga! ''hosts Maine Mendoza and Alden Richards. They were joined by fifty studio audience judges. In the end, actress-singer Isabel Granada was hailed as the grand winner of the competition, besting the other thee grand finalists. Her assigned challenge was dancing the tango while dressed up as a homeless rugged beggar ("tangong grasa"). Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Allan K *Taki Saito *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Baste Granfon *Pauleen Luna *Ruby Rodriguez *Alden Richards *Pia Guanio *Patricia Tumulak *Aicelle Santos *Maine Mendoza *Ryan Agoncillo Results chart '''Daily rounds and weekly finals' The daily rounds occurred from Mondays to Fridays. Each daily round featured two new contestants who must complete the challenge of the week. Daily winners advanced to the weekly finals of the competition The weekly finals occurred on Saturdays. The four or five daily winners competed once again performing the same challenge of the week. The weekly winner then moved on to the Best of the Best rounds, which involved competing against the other weekly champions of other challenges. Week of 6 September–10 September Week of 12 September–17 September Week of 19 September–24 September Week of 26 September–1 October Week of 3 October–8 October Week of 10 October–15 October Best of the Best The weekly winners of each challenge the competed against one another. Each contestant performed their own challenge that had been assigned to them originally. The Best of the Best winners then moved on to the grand finals of the competition. Wildcard rounds Contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their level-up performance, retaining the original challenge that they were assigned with. The wildcard winners joined the other Best of the Best champions in the grand finals. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 29 October 2016, during the Halloween special of Eat Bulaga!. Hence, the level-up performances of the four grand finalists were also Halloween-themed. In the end, actress-singer Isabel Granada was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. List of contestants A total of 58 celebrity contestants competed in the regular edition of Challenge Accepted. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Talent Contests Category:Dance Contests Category:Singing Contests Category:Segments for Celebrities Category:Music Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2016 Segments Category:Quality Articles